Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014 series)
by Zam the hedgehog
Summary: Basically revised editions of the Great TV show, starting after the second episode and including a smattering of OC characters as well. While I am typing this, I COULD REALLY, REALLY REEEEEALLY USE A COWRITER! So, if you have time, it would be greatly appreciated to give me a PM. Thank you! And enjoy! :-) (P.S., ties in to the Protectors universe.) Rated 'T' to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"Nice going, Mikey."

"For the last time, it wasn't me," the youngest turtle growled.

"You WERE the one who took Raph's belongings to make that…thing," Donatello muttered.

"Yeah!" Raphael added.

"He NEVER USES THOSE!"

"I was gonna!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Guys!" Leonardo interrupted them. "Don't start…"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mikey looked up at something he suddenly found interesting above them.

"Uh…guys…" Donnie was looking over the ledge.

"What is it?"

"Who the heck are those guys?"

Below them on the sidewalks, several figures were racing to an alley corner. They were dressed in leather coats, despite the heat of the summer. All had shaved heads, and various tattoos covering the skin that was showing. Each had some type of object that could be used as a weapon with them, a broken beer bottle, a two by four, a piece of wood that had been sharpened to a stake.

"Okay. This might be fun," Raph smirked, not caring about who these guys were.

"Maybe they're going to a costume party!" Mikey smiled widely.

"Yeah. With weapons." Donnie rolled his eyes and leaped off the roof, followed by his brothers and lastly Mikey.

"It could happen, man!"

"Sure. Whatever."

"Alright guys!" Leonardo told his group. "We have to be focused now! We don't know these guys, so they could be—"

A very loud 'thump' came from the alley and two of the men who had ran down the sidewalk earlier slid out in front of them. The four brothers look at each other in shock.

"…knocked out?" he finished. With that remark, the four brothers peeked around the edge of the building. An entirely huge group of the thugs were scattered about in two sections: knocked out and about to be. Also scattered about were some very interesting and similar characters.

The first was currently bashing in the shaved head of one of the thugs with a metal baseball bat. The figure was yellow green in color as far as skin went, and had a smattering of black dots in all sizes on the skin as well. Its figure was slender, its waist tiny. Scarlet colored hair hung in a long silky wave from the figure's scalp, making the ends reach curvy shoulders. Big green eyes were narrowed in concentration, aiming to knock some heads.

"It's a girl turtle!" Mikey squeaked with astonished eyes.

"How's that possible?" Raph asked in a baffled stupor.

"Wait. That's no turtle…or else she'd have a shell," Donnie observed. "But she must be some other reptile, if that's the case…and she's not the only here. Look!"

In another area of the alley was a female with the same figure, darker green skin and obviously not human. Her head was adorned with blonde hair put in a bun, while a few curly bangs hung from the sides of her head. Sleeves were wrapped from her elbows to her wrists and looked as if they were made of plush wool. The girl's purple eyes looked annoyed with the skinheads, hitting one with a punch in the jaw and another with her tail.

In another area, another mutant that was shorter than all of them (but just slightly) was busy battling a man with a long, sharp knife in each hand. This girl had silvery hair down in a long braid that went to the middle of her back. A black scarf, wrapped snuggly around her neck and over her mouth, leaving orange eyes out.

The fourth and final character was taller than the last one and had brown hair flying behind her. She held two long metal lug wrenches that she twirled in her fingers to smack faces several times over.

And by the time they finished scanning over them, the fight was over. The four new character just stood there, triumphant over the fall of their enemies. The ninja turtles gaped at them with wide eyes…until Mikey had to—

"HOLYMOTHEROFMUTANTS! THAT WAS TOTALLY EPIC!"

Everyone conscious stared at him. His four brothers looked like they had wanted him to not blurt out anything. The other characters stared at him and then them, in complete shock. In fact, the first one's mouth fell open.

The fourth one screamed.

"They look just like us!" the second one added, followed by the third one nodding in confusion.

"Whadda we do?" the fourth one whispered loudly.

Leo stepped forward. "Wait, we're not gonna—"

WHAM.

Darkness.


	2. Back at the lair

"...Leo...Leo..."

"...Woah...what if he's dead..."

"I got dibs on his room..."

"Hey...no fair!"

"Ugh..." Leonardo slowly regained consciousness and sat up. Mikey sighed in disappointment, before realizing 'at least he's alive'.

Master Splinter sighed in relief and helped his son to his feet. "Leonardo, are you alright, my son?" He asked in that wise tone of voice.

"I feel alright, Sensei," he responded.

"Man, I was so worried, Bro!" Mikey exclaimed. "But it was hilarious when you got sucker punched! HA HA!"

"Shut up." Raph shoved his face away.

"You were knocked unconscious?" Splinter asked, a bit surprised. "By someone else? I thought it was Mikey not watching where his nunchucks were going."

"Well...I guess. All I saw was a fist anyways."

"Who did that?"

"Well...we're not sure, Sensei," he said with a shrug. "There were four of them, and they sort of...look like us. But they're not turtles, and they're girls too."

"Female...?" Splinter raised an eyebrow at this. "They looked like you, but were not turtles?"

"Yeah," said Raph. "They were like….lizards."

"I think that is exactly what they were," Donnie said. "I didn't get a close enough look at any of them to know which kinds, though. They ran off to quickly."

"After giving Leo a knuckle sandwich," Mikey chuckled.

"She had on brass knuckles," Leo defended.

"She had a bunch of rings on that's all. They weren't brass knuckles," Raph told him.

"They felt like brass knuckles," Leo rubbed the side of his face.

"This is strange development," Master Splinter stroked his beard. "You must find these…female lizards," he said.

"I dunno sensei." Leonardo said warily. "I got knocked out in two seconds. What if they aren't willing to be found?"

"Perhaps it because those who find them wish to use them for devil purposes. You must convince them otherwise, for we do not wish to harm them, do we?"

The shook their heads for no.

"Very good then. I wish you luck in seeking them out, my sons."


	3. Rats don't eat Amphibians

"Mikey, will you quit griping and keep looking?!" Raph demanded, glaring back at his little brother before going off to look in another alley.

"It's been hours, Man!" Mikey whined, flailing his arms in the air.

"Master Splinter said he wants us to find those lizards," Leo said. "So we need to find them."

"But they could be anywhere," Donnie complained. "All we know is that they went west from the fight. After that, we have no idea where they went."

"And this is a big, beautiful city, man," said Mikey with a tired sigh. "A big, beautiful city."

"It doesn't matter...C'mon, guys!" Leo exasperatedly said. "We just need to look towards the noise."

"Dude, it's New York! Where are we gonna find a single noise to lead us to them?"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

The turtles were silent for a moment, until Donnie responded to Mikey. "That noise."

Looking down from the roof, the four turtles could see two of the lizards they were looking for. The light green one with the silvery braid down her back was fighting off a Kraangdroid with her two knives. She wove and darted around it, trying to stab at it with her knives, but whenever she made a hit, all she did was make the blades spark against the metal of the robot.

The brunette lizard was being held bodily by another Kraangdroid, her back pressed against the Kraang's torso, her feet off the ground. She yelling and kicking for all she was worth, but it seemed to be doing absolutely nothing. The Kraang held her as if she weight a feather, and walked toward the end of the alley.

"Looks like at least two of 'em." Raph unsheathed his weapons and smirked. "And looky there, some Kraang to bust open."

"Let's give 'em a thank you for finding them." Leo glared, and leaped off the roof and onto the ground.

"Kraang! It is the ones known as:The Turtles!"

"Yes, Kraang," answered the Kraang holding the girl, who was still wiggling like a fish.

Leo and Raph ran up to it, each from a side. Leonardo swung at its legs, slicing them off, while Raph skewered its head. Its arms did not let go of the girl, however, and she fell to the ground with grunt.

"Hey! Hold still." Donatello told her calmly. She slowly complied, giving him a look of wonder and wariness. He pried the arms off easily, while Leo and Raph went to deal with the other.

The silver haired one was a bit surprised when her enemy's head came clean off. Then, More shocked at seeing the turtles from before.

She backed away quickly, her knives still in front her. She looked back at her companion, and see she was being helped, rather than hurt, by the turtle at her side, she looked back at Leo and Raph and slowly lowered her hands.

"Phew." Leonardo sighed. He'd hate for more fighting to occur. He lowered his own weapons, followed by Raphael.

"Are you hurt?" Donatello asked the brunette mutant. She stared at him with that ever-wary look, but answered his question.

"...I'm fine." She said quietly. "...thank you."

Mikey triumphantly blew raspberries at the dismantled droid. "Ha! Not so tough now, huh?" He kicked the robot and instantly began hopping on one foot and holding the other. The Brunette gave him a puzzled look, then gave the same look to Donnie.

"Yeah. He's an idiot."

The silver haired mutant came over to the brunette, putting her hand on her shoulder with a quizzical look.

The brunette nodded, "Yeah, I am alright," she said to her. "My pride is hurt, that's all."

"I'm Donatello," Donnie said, still the closest to the girls. "And these are my brothers, Leonardo, Raphael, and Michaelangelo." He gestured to each as he said their name.

Mikey had bounced over to them, putting his 'hurt' foot down when he reached them. "Pleased to meet you!" He stuck his hand out, "What's your names?"

The Brunette didn't seem very comfortable with telling her name to them, perhaps out of worry. After a moment of Silence, she told them. "...My name is Jane. This is my friend, Amelia."

Amelia shyly and silently waved at them.

"Do you always knock out people when you first meet them?" Raph asked, shoving Leo gently in the shoulder.

"Oh! That was actually Monica." Jane responded quickly. Amelia gave a look at Jane, who rolled her eyes.

"I did NOT laugh." Jane said.

Amelia shook her head, smiling.

"Uh," Jane looked around at the Kraangdroids around them. "Sorry about that..." She looked at Leo carefully. "You seem to be OK..."

Leo rubbed his head where he had been knocked. "Yeah, now."

Amelia screwed her mouth the side, as if embarrassed.

"You...startled us," Jane explained. "We have never seen any other, uh, people like us."

"We're the first mutants you've seen?" Mikey's eyes widened.

"Pretty much yes." She responded. "Well, of course the others haven't but...OH MY GOSH!"

"What's wrong?!"

"WE LEFT THE OTHERS A WHILE BACK IN ANOTHER ALLEY!"

Jane and Amelia ran toward the main road, the sounds of their feet clapping against the concrete echoing in the ally, now that it was empty of noise. The Turtles ran after them, not about to loose them now that they'd found them again.

"We'll totally help you guys!" Mikey smiled as he ran.

"Uh...thanks, I guess."

They turned at the second Alley and halted. It seemed the other two characters from before were fighting ferociously against Kraangdroids, and...winning as well. The redhead was smacking the alien robots as hard as she could with her bat, while the other would crush some with her tail.

"Which one is Monica?" Leo asked quietly.

"Why?" Raph smiled. "So you can avoid her?"

Leo gave Raph a dry look. "Yes," he said. "I don't want to get knocked in the head again."

Mikey and Donnie had already joined in the fight, each taking on their own Kraangdroid, along with Jane and Amelia. It was only a few moments before the fight was over.

The girl with the baseball bat held it up threateningly, facing the turtles.

"Wait, Monica!" Jane stopped her. Monica gave her a puzzled look. "They're not bad! They saved us."

"You sure?" She raised an eyebrow. "You're pretty fierce."

"We're sure!" Mikey said. Raph glared at him. "Whaaaat?!"

Monica slowly put her bat at her side, and looked over each of the turtles one by one, as if assessing them. "They helped you with the Kraang?" she asked, obviously not convinced.

"We did!" Leonardo pushed Raph, and glared at him to hush. "We aren't going to hurt you." He rubbed his head for emphasis. "We weren't going to hurt you before. We're the good guys."

"Uh huh..." was all Monica said, before she shrugged. "Okay, then...say, weren't you the one I hit on the noggin?"

Leo nodded.

"Oh...uh...sorry about that...What was your name again?"

"I'm Leo," he said, and then motioned to each of his brothers, "This is Raph, Donnie, and Mikey."

Mikey waved enthusiastically. "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

This immediately put Monica back on edge, though she didn't grab her bat, she positioned her body to do so. "What do you mean?" she asked slowly, each word coming out quite distinctly.

The rest of her group also looked on edge, not sure if these turtles were good or not. Mikey's brothers glared death at him.

"MIKEY. SHUT. UP."

"Okay...we have a Sensei who...watches out for us. He's like a father. When we told him about you, he insisted that we find you. I think he wants to talk with you or something..."

"Really? And who's this sensei of yours? Some human trying to capture us?"

"Naw, bro! Master Splinter's a rat. He's cool, though."

"A rat?" Monica asked, deeply surprised. "That's...weird, no offense...but...I'm not sure. How are we supposed to trust you?"

"And Rats eat amphibians," the girl who had not yet be named said...who is also known as Joan.

"Yeah," Monica backed up slightly. "They do."

"No, wait!" Leo took a step forward, and all four girls got in a fighting stance. "He just wants to talk. It isn't every day we find other mutants either."

"Rats don't eat Amphibians." Donnie muttered to himself.

"And he doesn't eat anything with a brain." Raph said. "That means Mikey is doomed."

"Hey!"

"Guys! Not helping...I swear to you, he's the wisest person I've ever known. And he wouldn't eat anyone. You have to believe me when I say he won't hurt you...Maybe we can all talk in your home."

"Even if we did have one," Monica said. "We probably wouldn't talk in it."

"You guys...don't have a home?" Leo asked softly.  
Monica sighed, not wanting to be on the end of the pity stick. "Yes. It's not a big deal. I'm sure we'll find a place eventually..."

The mutant frog trailed off when Amelia placed a hand on her shoulder. She was giving a look of wanting; of begging. Monica's face softened a bit from this look...maybe...

"...you promise he won't eat us?"

"Rats don't eat Amphibians."


	4. A new Home

"I remember reading somewhere that rats eat frogs," Monica said quietly, walking with the turtles. She and her sisters were in a clump, all very close to each other, no more than a hands width apart.

"It is actually very rare that rats eat amphibians," Donnie elaborated. "They have to be starving, and the amphibian has to be pretty small. Rats in the city are generally scavengers-"

"Shut up, Donnie," Raph rolled his eyes.

Donnie turned to his brother. "It is important to be accurate."

"It is accurate to say that Master Splinter won't eat them!" Raph said, his voice rising.

Donnie was quiet for a moment. "Yes," he agreed. "That is accurate."

"Yep. He's the best Sensei ever!" Mikey grinned proudly. "Just wait till ya meet him!"

Amelia looked at Jane for a moment. The other girl nodded, and looked at Mikey. "She wants to know how long you've known Splinter for."

"Can't she ask herself?"

"She doesn't talk."

Amelia smiled brightly at Mikey.

"Oh. Okay...Do you like comic books?"

Amelia nodded.

"Ooooh, so that's how you communicate. I like 'em too."

"We've know him all of our lives," Leo answered the question for her. "He's our father."

Finally, they arrived at the lair, which happened to be part of an abandoned subway by the looks of it. It was rearranged to work like a house, and the first room was a living room, complete with a small Tv littered with pizza boxes and DvD's.

And it wasn't long before someone stepped out of the shadows. He was taller than all of them, with ratlike features and a Human stance to him. The girls recoiled ever so slightly.

"My sons, have you-..." He paused and smiled warmly. "Ah, I see you have found them. My greetings to you, young ones."

"Are...are you Master Splinter?" Monica asked slowly. It seemed hard to believe that this rat, whom of which she thought was bad, seemed to glow with massive amounts of wisdom. Even his animal appearance seemed wise.

"Yes, I am."

"You're...not going to eat us, are you?" Monica sounded more ashamed and embarrassed than scared.

Splinter shook his head, his eyebrows raised. "No," he assured her. "I am not."

All four of the girls seemed to ooze with relief at this statement.

"I merely wished to speak with you. From there, you can decide what you wish to do." Splinter told them.

"Um, okay. I guess we can do that." Monica said, receiving nods from the rest of them.

"Very well. My sons, if you would give us a moment."

The boys left the living room to go to the dojo, he usual arrangement for privacy if a bedroom wasn't involved.

"What d'ya think he's gonna ask them?" Mikey wondered.

"Where they came from?" Raph said sarcastically.

"Wouldn't they have come from a canister of mutagen like us?"

Raph rolled his eyes.

"We came from more than a canister of mutagen," Donnie said. "We were turtles first, and we had to have some sort of human DNA, I think anyway, involved in order for us to become anthropomorphic."

"I knew that," said Mikey.

"Shhh," Leo waved his hand at his brothers. "I can't hear what they're saying."

"So, I would first like to welcome you to my home, young ones."

"Thank you, sir."

"You are very welcome. My questions are quite simple. Firstly, do you know of anyone else? Anyone?"

"Not anyone friendly."

"I see. Were you born this way?"

"...No,...M-Master Splinter." Monica tested the word 'Master'. "...We weren't."

" did this happen then...unless you do not wish to tell. I will not force you."

Monica looked back at her group, and saw that her second in command was speaking with them...until she looked back towards Monica...and nodded.

Monica paused, gathering her thoughts. "It's really two stories, I suppose," she said, looking back at her group again. "I..." words seemed to fail her, she looked at Splinter, then back to her sisters, then back to Splinter again.

"I was staying at the zoo," she said slowly, her green cheeks getting a slightly pinker glow. "I...I didn't have anywhere else to go. The zoo has a lot of little nooks and crannies you can hide in. So, when the zoo closed, I would hide in one of these little places." Her eyes drifted away from Splinter's face, looking up and around, as if it would be easier to tell the story to the air than to a living thing.

"It was cold at night," she continued. "The amphibian and reptile exhibits are kept at a warm temperature, to keep the animals alive. There is this, hatch I guess you'd call it, that leads from the outside to the exhibit. So at night, when it was cold, I would go and sleep in the amphibian and reptile exhibit."

Her tongue worked it's way out of her mouth, scraping nervously against her lip. "One night, when it was a few hours to closing time, I was just waiting around until everyone left, when..." she stopped and blinked rapidly.

The rat was paying close attention to her, his hands behind his back, his back straight. It was hard to tell how he felt about the story so far, his face seemed expressionless.

"...when the Kraang showed up."

Master Splinter felt himself glare. It seemed the Kraang was involved in many things, like the birth this body he was cursed to be in...he only hoped their story was not as horrible as his was. "...I...see. and...then what happened, Monica?"

Monica looked back at the other girls, and another came forward. "I'm Joan," she said, in the same way that Monica had spoken earlier. "The three of us were at the zoo doing community service for out school."

"We had to 36 hours a year," one of the other girls added. "Or we don't...wouldn't be promoted to the next grade."

"Our parents were with us that day, helping us out with some things. We were almost When...we heard some noises. Coming closer and closer to us...that's when they came out and tried to grab us. Our parents pushed us in another direction and stayed to...to slow them down..."

Splinter didn't say anything to have the girl continue. He sat there silently and patiently, listening...

"...and we ran." She put her head down, as if she were ashamed of the action. The other two girls, who were holding back, came up to her and put their arms about her. "We left them, there," Joan looked up. "We ran, and ran, and ran, until we bumped into Monica."

"After hearing them, I decided that we should run through the Amphibian habitat, and escape out of the other end. We had actually move past some of the animals...touch them a few times to move them away."

"But the Kraang were waiting for us at the other end of the exhibit," Monica explained. She stopped, a thoughtful look on her face, as if she was trying to remember something from a long, long time ago. "Somehow, we got through them, I don't really remember how. But we ended up back outside."

"All of our classmates," Joan said, "all of the parents, they were all, shot." Her face contorted in pain at the mental image that was now burned into her mind forever, of blood and bodies on the concrete of the zoo's walkway. She then looked proudly at Monica, "But Monica managed to get one of their guns."

There was a moment of silence as Monica gathered her own thoughts. She was planning on shooting their way out, like they do in action movies, making a path for her and these other three girls that she didn't know to escape. What a silly, immature plan. "I was just shooting," Monica said quietly. "Just to try to get out, when I hit a canister of..." she shrugged, "...goo."  
After another pause, she finished, "It splattered all over us."

"And that is how...this happened?" Splinter asked. He'd certainly never heard of such a painful as this. They had lost their own parents, and then as if things couldn't get any worse for them, they were transformed forever. Seeing Monica's look, he walked over and gently touched her shoulder. "It was not your fault, you know...you had no idea of what it was...I myself did not know."

"That is what happened to you too?" she asked, sounding very young. "You were a man before..?"

He sighed, remembering everything. "Yes. I was...I had only just left a pet store, with four turtles in a cage. As I made my way back home, I spotted a strange man entering an alley...I followed."

"We all turned into the last amphibian we touched," Joan said. "How did you become a rat if you were holding turtles?"

"I came into an alley and overheard a conversation between two strange men. My foot spooked a rat hiding in the alley, causing the villains to spot spot and attempt to silence me as well. So, I fought back, but accidentally broke a canister of Mutagen they were holding in the process, spilling it all over myself and the turtles. Later, I escaped down a sewer drain, now mutated into...this. The turtles also mutated, gaining humanoid bodies and intelligence, becoming what you've seen today."

"The turtles you bought...that was them?" Monica asked in surprise.

He nodded slowly, his beard swaying slightly as he did so. "They are," he said. "We have been down here for 15 years, living our lives away from the humans above."

"15 years?!" Monica exclaimed. "We've only been this way for 3! You've been down here for 15 years?"

"Yes...but three years of he pain you've had to go is something can never be compared to anything else. I'm deeply sorry for you. And I have one last question."

"Yes?" Monica asked uncertainly.

"You have had to live on the surface, and on the streets for three years. You've been hunted, you've faced the harsh cold, and have gone through starvation at times. It would bring me great joy if you agreed to stay here with us. I realize that is not much, but we would love to give you as much shelter as possible...if you accept?"

The four girls looked at each other, uncertainty written on all of their faces. Then, as if they were speaking some silent, secret language, Monica turned back to Master Splinter, and nodded her head with a smile.

"We accept."

He smiled back, very pleased with her answer.

"Very good. I suppose I will leave you To get to know my sons a bit more. I will prepare rooms for you all."

Splinter moved to his feet, smiling warmly at them and opened the door to let the girls leave the room...only for Leo to fall flat on his face inside.

"Leonardo. It is most impolite to listen in on private conversation."

The boys looked up at their sensei and all blushed, "Uh, we weren't listening," Leo said. "We were...making sure everything was alright."

"..."

"...okay, we were listening."

"...My sons, we have guests who will be staying with us for a while. I trust that you will give them a kind tour of our home, and treat them with great respect. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sensei," all four of them chimed at the same time.


	5. Tour

Monica sat on the edge of the bed, biting the side of her thumb absently, looking about the room that she and her sisters would be sharing until they each got their own room. She didn't like the idea of them having their own rooms each, it would mean that they were separated. For three years, she'd not been alone, not really. Someone was there, one of the three of the others was at her side. If they each had their own room...

...she wouldn't feel that she could keep control. What if something happened to one of them? What if this didn't end up being a good idea? What if they needed her, and she wasn't there...

She shook her head, to shake the thoughts away, and looked over at Amelia, who was regarding her quizzically. "Wierd day, huh?" she asked.

Amelia nodded.

"You getting any funny feelings about this place?" she asked.

Amelia shook her head, and then pointed to the door.

"Somebody is outside the door?" Monica asked quietly.

Amelia nodded again, and then shrugged, to indicate that she didn't feel it was anything to be worried about.

Monica already knew the turtles were...eavesdroppers. They would have to be very quiet when they spoke, a new development in her life.

* * *

"And this is my lab!" Donnie presented enthusiastically, with a wave of his hand. "I work on EVERYTHING in here! It gets really cool when I look into cell anatomy and major serum creation and-"

"Wow," Jane walked forward comfortably, looking around in wonder. Her tail was swishing back and forth, the muscles in it undulating as she did it. "This is so cool! Where did you get all this stuff?"

"Well Actually..." Donnie started proudly. "I made it all myself. Mmmhmm. Every last gadget was made from scratch."

"You sure are bragging today." Leo smirked.

"I only speak the truth, Leo."

Joan laughed, "You made it?" She pointed, "Is that a microscope? And petri plasma?"

"Yes, yes, and definitely." Donatello said, his proudness only growing. It suddenly changed to interest. "I take it you have interest in science, er, Joan was it?"

"Yes," Joan answered absently, not paying much attention to the speaker, but rather her surroundings "I never even thought to try and do any of this." She examined the microscope closely. "You made this?" She looked up at him finally, smiling. "This is amazing. What do you do in here?"

"Oh, the usual." Donnie said. "I just study abnormal things, test new compounds on the and other things. I also make a whole bunch of inventions based on the spare metal parts I find. I'm actually working on a small robotic turtle at the moment. It's blueprinted, currently."

Joan beamed at him, her tail still swishing back and forth. "I never thought to do anything like this," she said again. Perhaps because they didn't have a permanent place to stay...maybe because she wouldn't have known how to start...maybe because they were just trying to eat, find a place to sleep, and not get seen by humans. "You make robotic stuff too?"

"Yes, actually. A few prototype stuff, nothing too serious yet...wow. pardon me if I'm rude, but that is a really interesting tail."

Joan seemed suddenly self conscious, and drew her tail closer to her body. "It is?" she asked slowly. "It's just a...tail."

"Yeah, but it's prehensile, it seems." He said, but didn't come closer. "Can it pick up things? Like a pencil, or something?"

She looked at it, "I've never tried to pick up a pencil," she said doubtfully. "But I can pick other things up." She reached out with her tail and wrapped it around the leg of a chair that sat by the wall. Without moving the rest of her body, she lifted the chair in the air with her tail.

"HOLY MOTHER OF MUTANTS THAT WAS AMAZING!" The turtle chopped up and down, deeply excited by the girl's tail. "YOU'RE SPECTACULAR!"

She blushed, all the way up from her neckline. "Thank you," she said, putting the chair down gently. "This lab is pretty spectacular," she said, looking around again. "All this is," she pointed, "is a tail."

"But it's way more fascinating! Just look at it. It's just...WOW!"

"Well this is awkward. " Raph muttered.

Joan wrapped her tail around her leg, as if trying to make it go away, and went back to the entrance of the lab, where her sisters were waiting.

"Geez, bro! What were you guys doing?!"

"She has a prehensile tail," Donnie explained excitedly.

"She doesn't have a pencil tail."

"Not a pencil tail, a prehensile tail. She pick things up with it, like Master Splinter can."

"COOL!" Mikey squealed. "Can you do the moonwalk with it?"

Joan looked at Mikey like he was crazy. "Moonwalk with just my tail?"

"Mikey," Donnie said, his excitement seemingly gone, "it's a tail, not a magic wand."

"Oh."

"Well, if The Nerd-meister is done showing off his stuff, Master Splinter has a bedroom ready."said Raph.

"Well, we haven't exactly finished our tour." Leonardo pointed out. "Unless you gals wanna..."

"Oh no! I think we'd like the whole tour." Monica shrugged.

"Yeah," Jane added, motioning Joan over to her. "This place is cool!"

"Heh. Thanks. It's not much...well, actually it is." Leo said.

"This is the Dojo." Raph four girls stopped at the door, and looked at it, open-mouthed.

"Yeah. That was our reaction at first."

The Dojo has a huge tree in the center of it's large ere are exactly 12 Japanese rugs covering most of the floor of the training room, and another bedroom is on the other side of the tree.

"Wow," Joan drawled. "You have a tree growing in the sewers."

"How did you manage that?" Monica asked.

"I gave it a synthetic form of water that gives it the nutrients from light. It took months, believe me." Donnie sighed.

"It's always been there," Leo replied. "Well, as long as we've been here, anyway. Master Splinter grew it from a seedling."

Mikey pointed to the dirt at its base. "It took us a long time to move the concrete from there."

The girls all looked up at the leaves, filtering the sunlight though the sewer grate at the ceiling, dappling the room in a green and yellow light.

"Yeah, but that's pretty much all of our home." Donnie said.

"It's nice. Your home." Monica declared.

"It is pretty cool," Mikey said, looking around the dojo lovingly.

"...So...What should we do now?" Joan asked. "What do you do for...fun?"

"We watch...What was that show called, Leo?" Mikey asked.

Leo gave Mikey a sidelong glance. "Space Heroes," he said. Then turning to Joan, he said, "and it is a very good show."


	6. Startling discovery

"COMMANDER!" The obvious sidekick of the show screamed, nervously biting his fingernails.. He was in a ship with many of his allies piloting it. Behind them, a massive pink blob was floating towards them through the emptiness of space. "IT'S COMING RIGHT FOR US!"

Slap!

The Commander slapped his sidekick almost impossibly hard, then combed back his own hair and piloted again.. "Keep it together, you fool! Panick does not help This situation!"

"That was...really rude!" Jane muttered. "Who does that?!"

Amelia waved her hands a little.

"Well, yeah..." Jane shrugged. "I know only a jerk could, But what kind of heartless jerk?"

Amelia blinked.

"I did not answer my own question." Jane said defensively.

"Shh!" Monica held a finger to her lips. "This is the good part!"

Monica leaned forward, her pale green hands on her knees, her red eyes wide staring at the TV. She'd never watched anything like this show before. It had everything she loved in it-a strong leader, the bumbling sidekick with hidden potential, the scientist whose brains save the day. She flicked out an arm, and hit Joan, sitting next to her, on the shoulder, "See!' See!"

Joan rolled her neon green eyes, the horizontal pupils not much more than thin lines in slightly veiled annoyance, and nodded, her dirty blonde hair bouncing as she did so. "I see," she said flatly. "I see."

"That's what I'm talking about," Monica went on, as if she hadn't heard her. "Keeping your cool under pressure."

"Yes, slapping people around and keeping your cool under pressure. Fabulous show," Joan said, "which is why he," pointed to Leo, sitting in front of the TV, only to the side slightly so that the girls could see it, "is the only one of them," she pointed behind them at the other three boys, "watching it."

Monica turned around and saw that she was indeed telling the truth. The other brothers were busy talking with each other and doing their own little thing. Donatello was poking around at a small handheld device, while wearing the goofiest looking goggles in the world. Mikey was making fun if Raph for some unknown reason. Raph was trying to strangle or at least land a hit on Mikey. "I guess so."

Monica quietly scooted past Amelia, using her four fingered hands to move her body across the room and eventually get to Leonardo. He was sitting cross legged and leaning forward, interested by the situation in the show and how the leader was handling it so 'perfectly'. She leaned over and whispered: "This show is amazing. I wish I'd had a TV to watch this."

"GET HIM CAPTAIN! GET HIM!" Leo suddenly screamed, making his new friends heart rate go up. Her orange skin became slightly more moist because of the jumpscare, and she quickly worked to calm herself down. Leo heard her yelp and turned to look at her, a smile on his face. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

Seeing the look on her face, Leo reached out to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Monica used her legs to pushed herself back, so she was out Leo's reach. "Don't touch," she whispered, her face twisting from one of concern to an attempt to stay calm again. She touched her forearm with her fingers, to bring attention to the moisture on her skin. "It's poison," she said quietly. "I have to wait until it dries."

Leo's hand hovered in the air where her shoulder had been a moment ago, and his own face turned to one of concern. "You're poisonous?"

Saying it that loud attracted the attention of not only her sisters, but the rest of the tmnt. Donnie's jaw fell open, and his eyes were wide. Mikey and Raph looked confused, and her sisters looked defensive, as if ready to defend her verbally.

"Yes...I am." Monica nodded quietly. "But only when I'm...not calm."

"You're poisonous?" Donatello came running forward, a huge smile on his face.

Monica drew back, trying to draw in on herself, feeling the moisture on her skin increasing. She pull her knees to her chest, and wrapped her blue arms around them. (OOC: I am assuming her has blue arms from pictures of poison dart frogs, just take it out if it is not correct) Lowering her head, she took several deep breaths as she saw Donnie approach from the edge of her vision. She hated this, she hated it, she hated it. Of all things to be drawn attention to, it had to be this. Now. It made her feel like a science experiment, like an animal on display, same as the one she'd touched before she'd come in contact with the mutagen ooze.

Donnie stopped just short of her, and bent his head to her bare arm. "Fascinating," he muttered. "Your epidermis secretes a venom..." He looked up at her excitedly. "How toxic is it? Does affect someone through the skin, or does a person need to have a cut for it to be effective? How does it feel?"

Monica turned her head slowly, so she was fully facing him, a scowl on her face. "Why don't you touch it and find out?"

"Hey!" Raphael suddenly glared. Not many people were allowed to snap at Donnie like that, and she definitely wasn't one of the people on the short list."Don't talk to my brother that way!"

"Tell him to mind his own business! " Monica muttered sourly at Raph. Her skin became heated from her attitude, but still moist. "And maybe I'll think about it!"

Before Raph could say anything, Master Splinter appeared. He had been walking by not long ago and heard about Monica's poison skin when Leonardo blurted it out. And when the small argument began, He sought to intervene. "Is there a problem here, my sons?"

"Monica's got cool poison skin!" Mikey exclaimed with a fascinated grin at the poor Frog.

"Look, it's not a big deal." Jane tried to shrug causally, with her other sisters nodding in anxious agreement. They knew Monica's fear when it came to poison, and that it was best to just try to change it to a different subject.

Splinter walked up to Monica, his feet not making a sound as he did, and bent down next to her, so he was face to face with Donnie. "Donatello," he said, "I do not believe our guest wishes to discuss this particular facet of her epidermis at the moment," he had a patronizing tone as he said 'particular facet of her epidermis', but then turned his eyes to Monica, "Is that so?"

The frog looked at him, the scowl on her face slowly fading. "Yes," she said slowly. "That's so." She wanted to bury her face in her knees, which were still pressed her chest, and cry. She hated it so much when this happened, when she couldn't control the venom dewing on her skin like sweat. Everyone hovered around her, keeping a certain distance away, as if the very air about her was also poisonous.

She saw Donatello move, to reveal Jane's legs behind him as she, too, hovered that distance away that seemed to be a safe distance to those around her.

Amelia tapped Splinter's shoulder and gave a weak smile at him. Splinter wasn't sure of what she was trying to say, but Joan noticed her and began to translate. "She's saying that its alright! Her poison dries up after a few minutes."

"That's right." Monica agreed, her throat a bit hoarse. She stayed still and didn't come closer since she sensed the moistness still on her skin. "It'll dry."

Splinter nodded, stared at Monica calmly. "Monica, i don't not mean to make you feel...uncomfortable, but what exactly are the effects of this...on your skin? Is it lethal?

"...no." Monica frowned deeply, and looked up at him. Everyone could see the shine to her skin beginning to fade away into it's normal color. "It just...It paralyzes...for a long, long time."

"...I'm sorry I startled you." Leonardo apologized quietly.

Monica shook her head, swinging her head back toward Leo. "It's alright," she said quietly.

The boys watched as each of the other girls sat down around her, almost a predetermined distance from her body, as if they were waiting for her to do something. Splinter stood up, and backed away, as he did, Amelia slid into the spot where he'd been crouching, so they were in a triangle around Monica.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, where Splinter and the boys watched the quad of girls, Monica moved her knees from her chest, and all three girls swept in on her, as if to punctuate Amelia's 'words' that everything would fine.

"Aaugh!" She yelped, but soon smiled with a small blush on her cheeks. "...thanks,girls."

Amelia gave her a look that said:'we knew you could use it' and then hugged her sister even tighter. Joan and Jane followed with their own hugs.

The girls separated from Monica, who was still blushing, her head slightly tilted and her eyes looking down, as if such a position would make it harder to see her cheeks. She blinked rapidly, to dry up her tears and when she got a hold of herself, and looked up and smiled smugly. "See, all better."

"Wiiicked..." Mikey quietly exclaimed. Raphael rolled his eyes and sat down again. Leonardo still gazed at her with a look of apology engraved in his facial features. "Uh...what were you going to say?"

"Hmm...Uh...oh right!" Monica remembered and positioned herself to face him. "I was just saying that the show is amazing. It's got some pretty good plot elements. "

Leonardo nodded vigorously, finally someone like his show!

Master Splinter, stroking his beard thoughtfully, walked away toward the kitchen.

The girls, still surrounding Monica, all turned their attention back to the television, as if doing so was a silent way for them to show their support to their sister.


End file.
